mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
Change Log
A list of changes of the FB MyTribe through it's times. Text in Italics are quoted from "Kevin M. Tribe" who is the Application developer who posts on the Discussion boards of the FB MyTribe application. ='May 20th, 2010 - Version 0.1.73'= The update is complete. Among several other changes, we have corrected the issue with crafting silk clothing items. If you received an error in the past when you tried to make an item out of silk, you should not have that problem any more. You will also receive XP when you craft an item with silk. Similarly, an issue with moving tombstones has been corrected - you should be able to move them as before. An issue that prevented some players from being able to visit other friend's has also been corrected. Enjoy! ='May 18th, 2010 - Version 0.1.72'= We will be taking My Tribe offline for a few minutes to correct the issue with sailing to friend's islands. Again, we thank you for your patience and apologize for any inconvenience that you have experienced. ='May 17th, 2010 - Version 0.1.70'= We have made some minor improvements including a Full Screen button. This will cause the game to fill up your entire screen which should make it easier for you to play if you squint a lot! :) ='May 7th, 2010 - Version 0.1.67'= For those of you who did not have your friend's showing, you should now see them again. If you do not - I want to hear about it! ='May 3rd, 2010 - Version 0.1.61'= So the update is all behind the scenes stuff to help continue improve game performance. Thanks for your patience. ='April 29th, 2010 - Version 0.1.54'= The big change was to add a special promotion for My Tribe players. You can purchased Mother's Day flowers for your favorite mom and receive 80 Pearls! We also did a few updates to continue improving game performance. Thanks! ='April 27nd, 2010 - Version 0.1.51'= Hi all, We are going to be doing some maintenance in about 45 minutes. This update should improve game play for some players. We do not expect the update to take more then a few minutes. ='April 22nd, 2010 - Version 0.1.49'= Hi everyone, We are in the process of updating My Tribe. The latest version, which will be available in a few minutes, includes a new feature – Trophies! Here is what you need to know: * Trophies are a way for you to track your personal achievements in game. You can also see your friend’s trophies when you visit their island. * There are a lot of trophies – some easy, some hard! * Some trophies will be awarded retroactively. For example, if you have already solved 2 mysteries, the next time you play the game you will automatically get the Mystery Magnate Trophy. * Other trophies you will have to earn starting today. Regardless of where you are in the game, you can still earn all the trophies! * The “Trophies” button has replaced the “Menu” button which has moved to the bottom part of the game. We hope you enjoy the new Trophies!